


Enjoying The Snatch

by Axelex12



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Light Angst, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Troy, Post-Coital, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Madison Clark/Troy Otto Office AUPOV Troy OttoYoung executive takes mature secretary.
Relationships: Madison Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Enjoying The Snatch

Madison Clark was 38, married and had two kids in school. Her husband ran a small business downtown. They lived a contented life, with a house on mortgage, small car etc., For years she had been working with the bank and was quite senior staff there even though she was just a secretary. She had been with the bank for 10 years and was the senior most boss’ secretary. The minute I joined the bank and laid eyes on Madison, I knew I just had to have the woman. She was mature and very, very sexy. She wore these silky flowing shirt’s to the office that clung suggestively to every curve on her voluptuous body. It made my cock throb just watching her strut her stuff in the office. I was appointed as Senior. Exec Manager. In all rights Madison was my subordinate but seeing her and smelling her perfume everyday just drove me crazy. Her perfect 36 C cups tits were so fucking sexy. Large, and soft and supple I imagined them to be. Her arse was round and very inviting. Through her shirt I could see her stomach, flat and smooth, her navel beckoning to be sucked and licked.

I myself am quite an attractive young man, young being the key word. I had just graduated and being an honors student had immediately landed a plumb job, with a fat salary check and all with practically no prior experience. Most of the people in the office hated me for that. I have a sexy girlfriend whom I loved a lot. She is a model and has a hot fucking body and an amazing appetite for sex. I love taking her out and showing her off, especially watching all the male attention she gets just turns me on like crazy. Often we both have fantasized about each other screwing other people. I would just love to see her cute little pussy being ripped to shreds by a cock other than mine and she tells me how she would love to watch my cock pump another woman’s snatch. We have never cheated on each other, but that was going to change I knew the day I met Madison.

My office was quite near the big boss’ office and hence I was given the privilege of passing Madison's chair every time I came out of my office. I would look down her shirt deliberately just to get a peek at her cleavage and then go and jerk myself off in the bathroom. She was sweet and smiled politely every time I passed. My own secretary Sonia was the looker in the office but strangely enough I never seemed too interested by her. She always dressed with tight jeans and low tops and often made a bold pass at me. This did nothing to me but only intensified my craving for Madison. One night I was working on an important deal late at night way past office hours. Feeling very thirsty I got up to get myself a glass of water from the bubble top in the corridor. A small light burned in the corridor that at this part of the night shouldn’t be on. Walking toward the light I realized somebody had left the storage room light on. As I neared the room I heard soft sobs coming from it. When I peeped in I saw a black skirt and white silk shirt Madison sitting on a chair a sobbing softly. It was 9pm. She usually left at 6. I wondered what the hell she was doing here all alone.

Cautiously I rapped on the door.

“Er, Excuse me”…. I said

Madison jumped up from her seat with a shocked look on her face.

“Troy?”….she called my name in confusion.

“What are you doing here Madison?” I asked her. “It’s way past your shift time.”

She looked very uncomfortable as she stuttered and stammered her excuse.

“I.er,..um had a fight with my husband last night, and I, er just don’t want to go home. I’m terribly sorry.” she said.

“Please Troy she pleaded. “Don’t say a word about this to my boss or he’ll sack me on the spot. This is not the first time I’ve done this.” she continued. “Travis and I have fights often. Last night he was at it again. It’s just so depressing because he always swears not to do it again.”

“Do what?” I asked.

“He...er...um sleeps around” she said her eyes to the floor in shame.

I don’t know what came over me next. I just went up to her a put my arms around her and hugged her. She was crying and needed some comforting I told myself. The minute I touched her I never felt any feeling of withdrawal or fear. This encouraged me and I held her closer and stroked her hair. It was pulled back in a modest plait and jasmine flowers hung on it scenting her hair and her neck. I think the reason why I was so attracted to her was because she was everything that my girl was not. She wore the traditional costume hair, bangles, anklets, bindi and all. I had heard my friends telling tales of how fabulous it was to fuck, but I myself had never done it. I had, had wild unimaginable sex with my girl but had never taken a soft submissive traditional woman. I think it was that mysticism that held me to this fair skinned beauty. Madison allowed me to hold her. I could feel her breasts against the thin fabric of my shirt. God! She excited me.

“Let’s go into my office” I said not knowing where to go next. “I won’t breathe a word to anyone. Have you had dinner I asked?”

“No, but I’m not hungry.” she replied.

“How about a drink then” I asked. “Do you drink?”

“No! But I don’t mind that.” she said. “I want to do something that would outrage my husband. I am tired of playing the submissive wife while he cheats on me blatantly.”

We were in my office now. The door was shut and I had locked it unconsciously.

“He’s a fool Madison. You’re beautiful.” I said looking into her pretty eyes lined deep black by the kajal pencil.

She looked back at me and smiled.

“I wish he would see that she said sorrow in her lovely eyes.”

“Here let me get you that drink” I said. Rummaging through my cabinet I pulled out a bottle of rum. It was my private stash. I poured us both a drink and topped it off with water. I handed her one.

“Go easy” I said.

She thanked me and sat on my couch with her drink.

After an hour, Madison was in a much better mood. She was laughing and talking. The two shots of rum were working on her, I could tell. The topic had veered to sex and the antics our colleagues carried out in the office.

She was just telling me about the day she had walked in on our senior manager banging Sonia. The drinks had made her tongue loose. Sonia’s backside was bare and the boss was busy pumping away in her arsehole, she said laughing.

“Have you ever had anal sex?” She asked me.

I was at first taken aback by the question and I guess my surprise must have shown on my face.

She came closer to me and put her hand on my upper thigh.

“Its ok, you can tell me.” she said demurely.

“Er…yes I have” I said.

“Is it nice?” she asked looking into my eyes in awe.

“For the guy it’s mind-blowing.” I said. “My girlfriend doesn’t like it too much though.”

“What does she like then?” She asked. Her hand had inched up a little higher and was just a few inches away from my crotch. My Erection was prominent. I had never expected to sit here and talk about my sex life with my fantasy woman. I had it pictured all different. I decided to take advantage of the situation and see where this heads. If it got me in Madison’s panties, well then what the heck, so I answered her every question.

“She loves sucking my cock” I answered.

Madison drew in a sharp breath.

Did I say too much? I wondered.

“I love sucking cock too!” she answered dashing all my fears to the ground.

“What do you like being done to you?” I asked her. “My girlfriend loves it when I play with her tits and suck them” I offered. My dick was now bursting threw my pants. I felt fingers graze my erection slightly as I continued to coax her.

“I like it when Travis sucks my pussy” she said.

“Yeah, I love that too” I said. “I just love flicking my tongue along the pussy slit and then driving it into that tasty hole”.

Madison's hand now brazenly caressed my cock. She gulped down her drink and set her glass down.

“That sounds so sexy” she cooed. Her voice was now very husky and sexy. She sounded extremely horny.

“I especially like suckling clit”. I continued. My hands moved to Madison. I pushed her gently down on the couch and lay over her. I kissed her neck, smelling the sweet jasmine.

“I love my clit being sucked too”. she said. This time she whispered into my ears, and as she did she flicked her tongue into my ear sending shivers down my spine. My hands kneaded her well rounded boobs through the shirt. I continued kissing her down her neck I left bruises with my sucking all over her neck. But she looked so damn sexy with her eyes shut, hair back in a long plait, anklets jingling as she moved her legs under me, I just wanted to dry hump her right there but I controlled myself. I peeled off the pallu of her white silk shirt and liked my lips at the sight of her ample cleavage. I licked down her valley causing her to shudder.

“Ohhhh Troy!” she cried. “This is all so damn sexy. I feel just right. I can’t imagine what my husband would think of me now. He thinks only he can get younger women.” And she laughed, hugging me to her tits.

Hearing her call my name sent me spiraling. I continued to peel her shirt off her until she lay in her petticoat and blouse. I kissed her tits through the blouse, biting the nipples through the fabric. I squeezed her other breast and tweaked her nipple as I did this. She moaned and called my name repeatedly.

“You’re so sexy and hot” she whispered as I pinched her nipples. “My pussy’s so wet for you baby”. “How old are you?” she asked

I opened her blouse and exposed her bra covered tits.

“I’m 23” I said.

“Mmmmm!” she moaned. “So many years younger than me. I can just picture your sexy young cock pulsate in my pussy Troy.”

I squeezed and pulled her nipples again. Her eyes remained shut tight and her breathing grew harder. She wore a white bra, the kind my girlfriend wore, completely lacy with firm under wires that held the breasts up high. I reached out and pulled her tits out of the bra without taking it off. They stood round and proud with erect nipples atop the under wires of her bra. I suckled her nipples while I alternatively squeezed her whole tits. She shrieked as I bit her nipples gently.

Im…unn….unnn …cumming, she screamed as I twisted her left nipple harder and suckled the right one. She came under me, writhing and thrashing about. I was shocked. My girlfriend had sensitive tits too, but she had never cum for me like this when I played with her tits. I continued determined to make Madison my sex slave. I kissed down to her navel and pushed my tongue in not allowing her to recover from her previous orgasm. Her hands had unzipped my pants and taken my cock out.

She was playing with it all thee while I suckled her titties. I reached down to her ankles and pulled her petticoat up to her waist. She wore no panties underneath and her cunt was shaven and trim just the way I like it. Her pussy was a sight to see. It was full of cream and her clit glistened like a cherry throw the delectable folds of her dark pink pussy lips. Her pussy lips pouted fat and juicy and invited me to take a lick. Madison looked like a real slut now. Her hair was all a mess, the jasmine strands hung haphazardly, her thali, the symbol of her marriage hung between her wanton tits reminding me I was going to fuck a married woman. Her hands with the gold bangles and all lay over her head. Bunched around her waist was the petticoat. Her legs were spread wide showing me her love hole very clearly. I lay down and buried my face in her thighs. I kissed them and nuzzled them. I had her begging soon.

“My pussy Troy……..Please……Baby……Lick my pussy”. She begged like a whore. “Do you l..l…like my pussy?” she asked.

“I love it Baby” I said shoving my tongue into the velvety smoothness of her cunt.

Satisfied with her, I licked her whole slit causing her body to shiver involuntarily. I then dipped my tongue into her hot slit and started tongue fucking her hole. Stab! Stab, I stabbed her pussy hole with my tongue as she moaned and cried under me. Her snatch was warm and sweet. I buried my face in it and licked. Finally finding her clit I grazed it with my teeth.

“Fuck Troy!!” She swore. “Are you sure you’re just 23?” She asked

I licked the hard little nub and suckled it repeatedly.

Soon she started to cry familiarly again.

“Unnnnnnhhh……mmmm……”she moaned.

Realizing her orgasm was about to burst, I licked her nub to a frenzy, and simultaneously shoved two fingers into her snatch. I finger fucked with three strokes before she came on my fingers, and gushed out her sweet pussy juice all over my face. I licked her clean.

“Ohhhhhh fuck Madison” I said tasting her. My cock was about to burst.

“Let me suck your cock Troy”. She said trying to get up.

“Later!” I said and pushed her back down on the couch.

“I must have your pussy now Madison”. I continued. I put two fingers in her twat and twisted. She twisted with me. Pulling my fingers out I brought them to my mouth and sucked. Madison looked wild.

“Fuck me Troy”. She begged. “Cock my hole please”.

Taking my tool, I placed it at the entrance of her cunt. She looked at my cock and her eyes widened.

“You’re so big” she said in disbelief.

“8 inches of thick meat” I said. “Here lets see if your woman enough to take it”. I said.

“Anything that young slut girlfriend of yours can take so can I” She said possessively. Reaching around me she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my cock into her.

I saw stars as her pussy enclosed the head of my prick. She was tight and unbelievably mushy and warm. I pushed forward until all 8 inches was in Madison’s hot wet snatch. I started to thrust slowly into her cunt, then the sight of this brazen married whore milking my prick for all it was worth was too much. I went wild and pummeled her pussy non stop. She cried loud and held me tighter with her legs. Her pussy made a sloppy squishy sound every time I fucked in and out of it. The only other sounds were my balls slapping against the back of her arse and her anklets jingling as I thrust into her juicy twat repeatedly.

My orgasm built up fast and my balls hurt as I neared my orgasm. As I felt myself cum I withdrew and sprayed all over Madison’s beautiful tits, her face and her thali. She looked so sexy, lying there under me and smiling the evidence of our fucking lying all over the symbol of her marriage.

“You were amazing my young lover…”she said. “I wanna suck your cock now. Can I please?” she said begging like a slut.

She scooped up my cum from her body and and sucked her cum drenched fingers into her mouth.

“Sure Baby”. I said. I took my cock and placed it at her lips. She did not hesitate. She sucked me clean, cum and all. She looked at me like I was a prize. She was making me hard all over again. This time I wanted to fuck her arse and mouth, but that’s another story

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
